


A View

by Kalloway



Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud catches Leon at night.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967629
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	A View

**Author's Note:**

> "For the _30kinks prompt 'voyeurism/masturbation'."
> 
> December 2, 2008.

Thunder woke Cloud from his slumber, leaving him a bit rattled and mostly confused as to where he was. By the time the rain started hitting the windows, he realized he was on Leon's sofa and it was the middle of the night. When lightning flashed, he recalled a twenty-hour shift helping Cid and escaping from Tifa afterward. He'd been exhausted by the time he'd gotten to Leon's house.

Thunder rumbled - Cloud pushed off the blanket that Leon must have thrown over him. Cloud wished that he didn't sleep so much like the dead. Still, he could crawl in with Leon now.

He got up and crept down the hallway, doing his best to be quiet even though he knew that Leon would wake at the addition of weight on his bed.

Cloud paused at the door, surprised to see motion inside. At first he was confused, but when another flash of lightning illuminated the room, he got a good glance at Leon laying on top of the blankets, pajama bottoms down and cock in hand. His eyes were closed as he touched himself, utterly unaware that he was being watched.

Sweat was beaded across Leon's stomach - the tip of his erection glistened. Cloud licked his lips, unsure if he should interrupt. Somehow, the sight of Leon touching himself was far too interesting to disturb.

Cloud felt himself grow painfully hard from watching Leon's display - he wondered what Leon was thinking, if it was about him or them or someone completely different. Reaching down to slide the flat of his palm against the bulge in his pants, Cloud was grateful to another flash of lightning that confirmed that Leon still had his eyes closed. There was a bit of guilt in the pit of Cloud's stomach - he was witnessing something very private, after all.

But he couldn't tear his eyes away, not as Leon sped up his movements, stroking faster and smearing the slick pre-ejaculate down onto his cock for more lubrication. Cloud pressed harder on his own arousal, wishing he could undo his own pants quietly enough so as to not disturb Leon.

There was a crack of thunder just before Leon came. He gasped, shuddering as his semen splashed across his stomach. Cloud gasped as well, before jumping back against the wall and sinking to his knees. He had been too loud, he knew. And he had his own problem, besides.

"Cloud..." It wasn't a question. "Come to bed."

Thunder. Lightning. And Cloud slowly, awkwardly obeyed. He should have known better than to think that he could catch Leon off guard like that.

As he crawled onto the bed, he licked Leon's stomach clean and wondered when the forecast had even mentioned rain...


End file.
